Passing Time
by chibismiles5266
Summary: When Sasuke leaves, Sakura finds herself missing out on life. As she waits for his return, she encounters Naruto and Hinata's flourishing relationship. /SPOILERS/ Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Possible /SPOILER/**

* * *

><p><strong>Passing Time<strong>

Repairs on the Leaf Village commenced immediately after people began healing. It shouldn't have been a surprise, but ninjas from other villages stayed in the area to clear debris and build shelters. Of course, this, she thought, was the result of both Sasuke and Naruto's efforts. Though, deep down, she knew it was Naruto's constant determination for unity that most likely caused people to gather in such a way.

Standing, she felt her legs wobble. It's been weeks and she was still sore. Lightly jogging towards designated Medic Building A, the muscles in her legs burned. From outside she could hear the screams. In an instant she felt her heart squeeze, eyes growing wide in anticipation, she burst through the door.

"I NEED to get out of here!" Naruto was still very battered. "Neh, Sakura-chan…!" His voice flexed, and her shock dissipated into utter relief. "_He's okay_," she thought to herself. Looking over, she saw that Sasuke somehow still managed to sleep. It was surprising he could endure the noise, but knew he must have been too tired to even care.

Walking over to Naruto, she forcefully, pushed him back down. "HEY, you better calm down or I will give you the biggest sedative known to man!"

Naruto grimaced, knowing it was hardly a bluff. He began, but softly, "I can't stay in bed like this forever." He explained. His narrowing blue eyes stared her down, almost. He was desperate.

Sakura could only look at him. When Naruto took a step into solemnity, she could barely recognize him. This was not the goofball Naruto she grew up with. Sitting down beside him, she stared at his bandaged arm. "We just want to make sure you're alright – the both of you." She glanced towards Sasuke and lingered there to watch him take a shaky breath.

Naruto rolled his eyes, quickly reverting back to his much more familiar self. "Sasuke's been sleeping for days. I can't sit here and do nothing. I'm going to get bed sores or something." He was practically pouting.

"Maybe if I get it cleared with Tsunade..."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Sasuke to leave. Sakura of course, wanted to join him. She wasn't embarrassed to admit that she didn't want to leave his side, but something inside her knew he still needed his time. There was still so much he needed to figure out and acting like everything was back to normal wasn't going to help. What Sakura felt was most important had been him knowing he always had someone waiting for him when he decided to come back home.<p>

Walking back to her apartment, she noticed how over such a small period of time, buildings had begun to emerge; paths became streets and shacks turned into operating businesses. It was more than comforting to see the village function again.

Closing her eyes she listened, it was not such a quiet night and she was thankful for that. Passing a small building, she could hear children playing, and a mother yelling for them to eat. It was then when she realized it was dinner time. Deciding on something nice and hot, she made her way towards Naruto's prime spot. Absently, she thought about taking him carry-out.

Rounding the corner, she was stopped in her tracks. Sliding up against the wall, she peered towards the small make-shift ramen bar. In the distance, Hinata had sat, her jacket wrapped loosely around her waist, and her ankles crossed. Her posture was impeccable. Sakura shifted on her heels, and saw Naruto. The stupid guy was a complete slob. Sakura's eyes narrowed, as she suddenly felt so embarrassed for him. "_Oh, Hinata, bless your soul._" She thought.

Watching more intently, she saw Hinata's hand come up to cover her mouth, stifling a giggle.

Sakura felt her shoulders relax. Smiling, she decided to make a detour.

* * *

><p>It had almost been a week later, when she saw Naruto next. She was suddenly very aware of the feeling that surrounded him. She couldn't place it.<p>

"Getting into trouble again, Naruto?" She gestured as they both walked up the side of the newly structured Kage tower.

His hands laced behind his head, as he stared at the sky. "Nope." He curtly answered.

"You seem a little distracted, huh?" She slowly took another step forward, and he stopped. Turning towards her, without dropping his hands, a sheepish smile plastered itself to his face, "Does it seem like that Sakura-chan~?" He all but sang her name, it was his usual glee.

Sarcastically disgusted with how happy he seemed, she rolled her eyes and stared at the very hopeful view that was Konoha. At the corner of her eye, she watched as Naruto made his way inside. Taking the village in she said slowly to herself, "Oh, Naruto…You're going to have such a nice view."

The rainy season came very early this year. It wasn't surprising since things had gone so out of whack this time around. Sitting at a bench beneath the largest tree in town, she inhaled deeply. Sticking her leg out in front of her, she let the water slipping from the leaves above hit her shin. Watching in lazy fascination as the water slid down the side of her thin calf, she watched it happen over and over again.

The weather was not yet cold, but it sure was damp. The mist from the force of the rain on the new pavement was refreshing on her exposed limbs. In the distance, she heard Naruto's voice.

"Hey! Can't you see we're walking over here?!"

"Sorry, sorry, Naruto…!" Someone on a bike yelled back as they whizzed by.

Beneath an awning, he covered a much more quiet voice. "I-it's just water, Naruto-kun..." Sakura, immediately recognized the voice as Hinata's.

Naruto continued, "I don't care…" His voice faltered some and she couldn't make out what it was he had said next. Whatever it was awarded him, a soft caress of the cheek.

Sakura's heart beat quickly, and she felt her face become red with embarrassment. "I should not be watching!" She quickly said to herself between her teeth.

Standing up, she took a look back before heading back into the hospital.

* * *

><p>"How are things at the hospital, Sakura?" Ino, twirled the straw in her drink as her gaze came up from the melting ice.<p>

"Fine," she said blandly.

Waving a bandaged hand in her face, Ino's voice raised, "_Earth_ to Sakura!"

Sakura blinked once, then twice. Clasping her hand around her glass, she focused on Ino once again. "Sorry, I'm just…I'm tired, I guess."

"'I guess'…" Ino mimicked.

Sakura sighed, "Do you think…" not even attempting to continue.

Ino removed her hand from her glass and leaned in, "Try talking to me Sakura."

Sakura's eyes averted Ino's and she leaned back, practically whispering, "I'm tired of being alone."

Ino bit her lip, "Well – You're not alone. You're never alone, Sakura." Ino's eyes darted towards the end of the table. She looked at the small dish of sugar cubes and then back at Sakura. Her eyes were large, and glazed, almost as if she were about to cry. Ino cleared her throat, "He's not here, but you have to know _this_ isn't forever."

Sakura shook her head softly, "Y-yeah," her voice cracked.

Ino slid her hand across the table and plucked Sakura's from her glass. "Everyone's waiting for you to be happy. You going to make us wait forever?" Ino smirked slightly, and her eyes became soft.

Sakura felt her eyes moisten and looked down to hide her face. Nodding slowly, she felt Ino squeeze at her clutched hand.

Wiping her eyes, she sprung back, wanting so desperately to change the mood "SO, what's new with you?"

Ino, slowly retrieved her hand and resumed using her straw as a mixer. "Uh, well…" she tilted her head and thought, "I've been doing a lot of field work with Hinata lately."

Sakura's interest had been piqued. "How is that, actually?"

"Pretty good… She's quick on her feet? I mean, what else is there to say? It's just typical stuff." Ino, clamped her teeth and grabbed for a few sugar cubes. "I deserve a treat, yeah." She quickly said, as if trying to convince herself.

Sakura watched as she plopped them into her cup one by one. "What do you think of her and Naruto's… relationship?"

Ino, looked much more satisfied with her beverage after adding that extra bit of sugar, "I think it's cute. Hinata – you know…since the funeral hasn't been acting quite the same around her family, from what Ten-Ten tells me. And I think it's safe to say she's happy being with him instead. Naruto, I guess, you know, from what he tells me he's happy too." Ino shrugged, and took another drink.

Sakura, looked confused then, "Naruto tells you about their relationship?" She said quickly.

"Well," Ino began, "…he drops Hinata off, and while she's off doing her thing, we talk. He's a little needy if you ask me," Ino laughed, "You can tell he wants to go with her, but doesn't because it's her job and he can't do anything."

Sakura laughed nervously, "Its not creepy or anything?"

Ino waved her hand, "No," Ino breathed, "It's more like…he's being protective. It's Naruto! You know he's just trying his best to be good enough for Hinata."

"Mm," Sakura took a small sip of her watered down drink.

"There's this place up the street if you want to go shopping. Your clothes are looking a bit on the bland side," Ino joked.

"Hey, Ino-Pig, you better watch it!"

* * *

><p>She had been reduced to paperwork. Staring at the stack she felt herself sink into suppressing boredom. It has almost been an entire year since she's been assigned a mission that permits her to leave either the hospital or the tower. Not only was it isolating, but it was painful. She felt her muscles weaken and her social life deteriorate.<p>

Tapping her warring desk, she stared out the window. It was like she was a child waiting for school to end. She groaned, "Spacing out won't do me any good." She said to herself as she swiveled back in her chair. Cracking her knuckles, she went for the first folder.

"Sakura-san?"

Jumping up quickly, Sakura practically slammed the file down. "So-sorry! I didn't see you there. You – are quiet."

Hinata stood there, and said nothing.

Sakura began sweeping the parchment towards the open manila folder. "Wha- How are you? Do you need something? What can I do for you? I'm- I'm just…?"

Hinata's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and her eyes swept the desk. "I just needed to turn this in." Handing a green folder to Sakura, she shakily accepted. This was the first time she had had an interaction with someone who worked outside this building in what felt like months. It might have been months, she no longer knew. Days felt like they were dragging.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed, yet still rather gentle, "I am also doing quite well, thank you for asking. How are you?"

Sakura felt giddy, "I'm oka- I am bored to be honest, and irritable… And, ugh…" she halted her nervous hands and connected a stiff palm to the growing pain beneath her brow, "I'm sorry. Excuse me. I don't mean to dump this on you."

Hinata reached over the stack of folder and to the desk. Arranging the loose papers to conform to the manila folder she spoke, "If you'd like, you are always welcome to join Naruto and I during lunch or-"

Sakura's hands hit the table, causing Hinata to jump slightly, "Yes!" she wouldn't even let her finish. If she had, there could have been a much larger chance of Hinata retracting her invitation once she realized just what she was saying. Not even apologizing for her sudden interruption, she looked up to see Hinata's reaction.

Hinata collected herself, intertwining her fingers. "Wonderful," she began, gifting Sakura a soft smile. "Naruto will be very happy to see you."

Tilting her head, Sakura noticed suddenly how animated Hinata's eyes were. Without even an ounce of effort, she could tell just how happy the girl in front of her was.

Looking away to avoid staring, Sakura started, "He will? Everyone just seems so busy lately."

Hinata placed a finger on her chin and thought a moment, "Mm…You're always working. We've thought to ask you but you seemed so busy yourself it seemed rude to interrupt."

Sakura felt herself tense, "Ah, I see." Her mouth open, she felt she didn't have words.

"Well, anyway…I'm glad you're able to join us later. If you'd like we could pick you up here?"

* * *

><p>Sakura's mind was racing. It was a pitiful day for her work, but man was she reeling. Ever since Naruto and Hinata became close it seemed as if everyone else in the village had also found their other half. She contemplated, it really hadn't been a surprise but the idea that she was one of the very few still alone, threw her down a couple pegs.<p>

"Sakura-chan~" Naruto sang, "As ordered, I am here to retrieve you."

Sakura side stepped the untouched stack of papers she placed beside her desk and pushed in her chair. "Where's Hinata?" She asked nervously.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and smiled big. "It's a surprise."

Sakura basically began shaking.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Long time no see."

Feeling comforted suddenly, she felt she could finally breathe. "Yeah," she looked towards him, "It has."

Walking together now, Naruto had his hands bunched up in his orange track pants as Sakura kicked a pebble in front of her.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Naruto looked towards her, and Sakura's eyes followed the pebble as it rolled ahead, "Yeah?"

"I love Hinata."

Sakura almost tripped, "O-okay." Putting her hands up in front of her chest she was practically waving away her worries. "You kids sure move quick!" She joked.

Naruto laughed nervously, "Well, it's almost been two years."

Sakura swallowed, "Has it, really?" She didn't even know she stopped walking until she saw him turn towards her direction.

"I don't want to be without her." He explained. Turned fully now, towards Sakura he spoke, "I want her to marry me."

Sakura smiled sadly. So much has happened. It was like she wasn't really there. She never felt present, and she never really was anymore. Ino had told her. Ino had said that she stop waiting. That she start being happy for herself. Sakura didn't listen. She kept waiting for someone to come back. Somehow she thought Sasuke being with her would make her a happier person, but that's just not the case.

Naruto made sure he did what he needed to do before approaching Hinata, and she did the same. Sakura gulped, and hoped the knot in her throat would melt, "_And Sasuke-kun too…_"

"It sounds like you already have a plan." Sakura began walking, unable to stand in one spot.

Naruto released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I've wanted to ask her for a long time now. I've just been waiting for some input from my friends."

"Friends? Sasuke too?" Sakura lightly laughed, "You don't need a man's opinion on this kind of stuff, Naruto."

Naruto's voice practically cracked, "Well, yeah! Sasuke, I thought he'd be back by now. I can't wait forever, you know. I'll be an old man before that bastard comes back. I don't think Hinata would want to marry that."

She could tell from his voice that he was nervous. She didn't even have to look his way to know. The doubt in his voice was extremely obvious. "Naruto, when did you know Hinata was _it_?"

He looked at her, puzzled.

Sakura exhaled and a puff of heat appeared like a small cloud, "When was it that you realized you loved Hinata the way you do?"

Naruto's face lit up immediately, "Oh!" He chuckled.

"It's not because she's the only girl that confessed to you, right?" She was partially joking but she almost wanted to make sure.

"You didn't even let me answer." He paused, "When she told me – you know confessed…"

Sakura smiled, she's never seen Naruto genuinely shy.

"…Things, just sorta made sense suddenly. I always thought she was kind of weird…" He trailed off a bit, "With the fainting and her face turning red. I mean, you can't blame me for thinking she was sick a lot of those times!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "Mm-hm."

"Okay, okay, so I asked her to get ramen with me one day. That night, I was a total mess. I was gross and everywhere all at once. I was …nervous. Hinata is pretty, and when you're sitting up close, it's suddenly really obvious…"

Sakura saw Naruto's neck turn red, the back of his ears on fire, "Pervert." She commented.

He turned so quickly, "NO! No, Sakura-chan."

"I'm kidding, continue."

"She accepted me. I couldn't have been any less appealing, and I don't mean that night at ramen… When she really spoke to me, I realized she's always seen me the same way the villagers do now. I've always felt, my whole life, that I've had to prove myself… that I needed to be on top because it wasn't even an option people were letting me have. Hinata-chan - she accepts what I have to offer, and that's whatever it is I have and am. Whether or not I want to be Hokage… I don't have to prove myself to her. At my most basic self, I know she will be there. When I'm with her I feel safe, and I feel right, like I'm on the right path… I've never met someone so kind in the world we live in. And I love her for what she has to offer, and I knew as soon as we sat down for ramen that _this_ was the start of something else." He turned towards Sakura and her eyes had been filled.

"Ah, Naruto! You idiot. Hinata's lucky you ended up being worth the wait." She punched him playfully.

"Let's go upstairs. Hinata-chan made us dinner."

* * *

><p>Sakura filled her pack, and thought absently about the most recent news. Naruto had asked Hinata at dinner that night. She smiled, remembering that Hinata hadn't even said yes, just hugged him.<p>

Sakura laughed to herself, remembering how big of a sap she was, crying and laughing while Naruto tried to maneuver the small ring onto her finger while keeping the embrace. She did not want to let him go, and after he secured the ring, Sakura noticed he hadn't wanted her to either.

Grabbing her coat and keys, she headed towards the tower.

Kakashi sat atop her desk staring out the window.

Seeing him, she threw her keys at his back. He didn't even deflect or attempt to catch them. "Ow" he said calmly.

"I'm on my way out." She stood beside him, staring out the window as well.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Kakashi didn't even turn towards her.

Sakura placed a hand on her Hokage's shoulder, "It feels right." She explained simply.

He turned towards her then, "Sasuke's due back soon, you know…"

Sakura let her hand drop, "I know… I know things will be different when I return." She clutched her coat and began to backpedal slowly. "I know for sure, I'll be better."

Kakashi stood and turned towards her.

"It's time for him to wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Not going to lie, super weird to write through a character I don't necessarily like. Hope you liked it, please review :)<strong>


End file.
